


Little Red Riding Hood – Wish style

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: The latest in my string of mangled fairy tales - Wish style.





	Little Red Riding Hood – Wish style

 Mukashi, mukashi there lived a kindly but somewhat skeptic doctor named Shuiichirou Kudo. He shared his house with two angels named Kohaku and Hisui and an extremely handsome demon whose name was Kokyou. Kohaku was the youngest and the most loved member of the Kudo household and was almost always seen with Shuiichirou.

        One day, Hisui had asked little Kohaku to deliver some food to Shuiichirou’s grandfather who’d relocated from Canada to the forest nearby. "I’d be happy to, Hisui-sama!" the auburn haired angel replied. He liked Shuiichirou’s grandfather a lot, even if he kept thinking he was a she.

        "Thank you so much, Kohaku-kun. Just promise me you’ll be careful, there could be wolves in those woods," the elder angel said.

        "Hai, I promise."

        Hisui then kissed Kohaku on the cheek and handed him a red cape and hood he’d made for his former student. "This’ll make it easier for Shinichirou-san to spot you," he explained as he put it on him and handed him the food.

        "Arigatou Hisui-sama, it feels nice and warm and soft," Kohaku said admiring the gift.

        "You’d better get going before the food cools."

        "I’ll help you with the cleaning when I get back Hisui-sama," the youngest of the household called as he left the house.

        "He’ll be fine," Kokyou said, noticing his lover’s concern and wrapping his arms around him.

        "But still…"

        "Hisui, stop worrying. Kohaku-kun’s old enough to know not to talk to strangers besides he knows to stay on the path." The demon silenced any more protests from the much older angel with a kiss before pulling him away and into their room.

 

        Hisui was right to worry about the little angel for there was indeed a wolf in the forest. Kokyou’s cousin Kouryuu was roaming the woods that day in search of a tasty ningen to snack on and something to do. He was about to leave the area near the path when a bright red hooded figure stepped into view.

        "What do we have here?" he asked, licking his lips when he recognized it was Kohaku. "Hmm… maybe I’ll do a bit of angel torturing since there’s no ningen around today."

 

        Kohaku walked happily along the path chatting with the birds who would stop their daily business for a few moments to say hello. He was talking with a hummingbird with a slight stuttering problem when bumped into something, dropping the package he was carrying.

        He frantically reached for the food, but a black glove clad hand grabbed the package before it could hit the ground. "Oh thank you…" Kohaku stopped when he saw whose hand it was. "Kouryuu!" The angel backed away slightly from the demon.

        "Hey there Koha-chan! Whatcha doin’ in here? There’s wolves in this forest you know," he said smirking. He loved watching Kohaku squirm whenever he was near.

        "Can… can I have my food back please?" the copper haired angel asked timidly.

        "Food, huh? Let’s see what’s in here shall we?" The raven-haired demon then proceeded to open the box Hisui had so carefully packed.

        "Please don’t," Kohaku pleaded, but the demon paid no attention to him.

        "Oh wow! Nikuman, sashimi, sushi, octopus balls, mochi, and tempura!" Kouryuu exclaimed.

        "Please give it back!" Kohaku cried, trying desperately to take back Shinichirou’s lunch.

        Instead of taking a taste for himself like he planned, Kouryuu decided to dangle the box in front of the angel only to snatch it away again. "What’s so important about this yummy looking lunch anyway? Who’s it for?"

        "Please Kouryuu! Give it back! Shinichirou-san’s waiting for me!" Kohaku pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

        "So that’s who it’s for, ne? I guess you can have it back." He then thrust the box into the angel’s hands. He didn’t want Shuiichirou’s grandfather to be angry with him because it could cause Shuiichirou to be angry with him as well. Besides his cheeks still hurt from the last time Kokyou ‘punished’ him.

        "Um… I really have to go now Kouryuu," Kohaku said, seeing that the raven-haired demon wasn’t going to move out of the way.

        "You know, Koha-chan, you really should take some flowers with you. I heard that ‘jii-san likes flowers," Kouryuu said, conspiratorially.

        "Really?"

        The demon nodded. "I know where the prettiest ones are," he said turning Kohaku so that he was facing away from the path. "They’re just right through there," he said whispering into his ear and making poor Kohaku jump.

        "I-I really shouldn’t… I mean I’m not supposed to leave the path," the copper haired angel stammered.

        "Oh it’s all right," Kouryuu said, trying his best from snickering. "I can go ahead and tell ‘jii-san you’ll be a bit late."

        "But… the wolves," Kohaku started.

        "What wolves?" Kouryuu asked sweetly. "There are no wolves. I only made that up to scare ya." The demon then resorted to laughing. "Geez you are so gullible!" he managed between guffaws. "Go ahead. Get some flowers. It’ll be ok."

        "Y-you sure?" Kohaku asked, not certain he should be doing this.

        "Of course I am silly! Go on! I’ll tell ‘im you’ll be late!"

        "O-ok." The demon gave his sweetest smile as the angel turned to face him. "Thank you Kouryuu," he said then left the path in search of a bouquet for Shinichirou.

        When the angel was out of sight and earshot, Kouryuu burst out laughing. "I can’t believe he fell for it!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is going to be  _so_  much fun!" With that, the raven-haired demon spread out his feathered wings and flew to Shinichirou’s house, laughing all the way.

 

        The old man rose from his chair when he heard a knock at his door. "Welcome Kohaku-chan," he said opening the door. Instead of the copper haired woman he’d been expecting was a raven-haired boy about Kohaku’s age. "Oh hello Kouryuu-san," he said bowing. "Is something wrong? I was expecting Kohaku."

        "Oh nothing’s wrong ‘jii-san," Kouryuu said. "Shuiichirou-san said he wouldn’t be able to make it for dinner and he was wondering if you would take his place at the table," he explained. Of course it was a lie, but he wanted the old man out of the way in order for what he planned to succeed.

        "Oh I see," the old man said. "But why couldn’t Kohaku-chan come and tell me?"

        "He’s busy helping Hisui-sama with the meal," the demon replied.

        "Well then, I guess I should go and see if there’s anything I can do to help." The old man grabbed his coat and hat and left for the Kudo home, completely oblivious to the fact that Kohaku was now on his way to his house.

        "Heh, heh! Now to get to work!" Kouryuu rubbed his hands in anticipation and gave an evil little chuckle.

        "Oooh he’s soooo evil!" Ruri, in her cat form gushed from the roof.

        "You’re absolutely right, sis. Kouryuu-sama’s sooooooo evil!!!" Hari, her twin sister, agreed, with a giggle.

 

        Around lunchtime, Kohaku finally made his way to Shinichirou’s house with the lunch and a bouquet of wildflowers. Feeling a bit guilty at leaving the path, the angel shyly knocked on the door.

        When no one answered, he knocked again and called, "Shinichirou-san? Is everything all right?" Getting worried, he tried the door and found it was unlocked. Carefully stepping inside, the angel called again,

        "Hello?"

        A weak, hoarse voice answered from the bedroom. "I’m over here Kohaku-chan."

        "Oh! Are you ill Shinichirou-san?!" cried the angel entering the room.

        The drapes were closed, keeping the light out and making it difficult for anyone to see clearly. A figure was lying on the bed, the covers drawn up to its head, obscuring it from view.

        "It’s so dark in here!" Kohaku put the lunch on one of the beside tables and went to open the drapes to let some light in.

        "Please don’t!" ‘Shinichirou’ called from the bed. "The light hurts my eyes."

        "Oh dear! Shall go fetch Shuiichirou?" the copper haired angel asked, worried.

        "It’s just a 24 hour fever," the figure explained. "I shall be better by tomorrow."

        Kouryuu had to cover his mouth to keep from snickering and giving himself away. ‘This is too much fun!’ he thought.

        He must have made a noise because Kohaku was now sitting on the bed beside him. "Are you sure you’ll be all right Shinichirou-san?" he asked. He gasped when he saw the bloodshot eyes of the person on the bed.

        "Shinichirou-san! Your eyes are so big!" Kohaku exclaimed.

        "All the better to see your lovely face with," Kouryuu answered, making Kohaku blush.

        Kohaku bent to feel ‘Shinichirou’s’ forehead and his hand brushed against one of his ears. "Shinichirou-san! I never knew your ears were so big!"

        "All the better to hear your lovely singing," came the ‘old man’s’ reply, once again making the angel blush.

        He then thought he saw a sharp looking tooth peeking from the figure’s mouth. "Shinichirou-san what big teeth you have!" said Kohaku.

        "All the better to eat you up with!" replied ‘Shinichirou’, grabbing hold of the angel’s arm.

        Kohaku gasped when he realized who was actually in that bed. "Kouryuu!!!" he shouted.

        "Heh, heh!! Gotcha Koha-chan!" the demon said laughing.

        "What did you do with Shinichirou-san?!" The angel moved to leave the bed but was held fast by the demon. "Let me go!"

        "’Jii-san’s all right, Koha-chan. He just decided to go have dinner with you at Shuiichirou’s instead." Kouryuu then pulled Kohaku so hard that the copper haired angel landed on the bed on top of him.

        "Kouryuu!!" he cried, squirming in the demon’s grasp.

        "It’s too late little angel! I’m gonna eat ya up!" laughed Kouryuu then roughly kissed him on the lips. Stunned, Kohaku let the demon to continue kissing him. A few moments later, the angel found himself returning the kiss and that he didn’t want to leave any more.

 

        A few hours later, a rather rumpled Kohaku returned to the Kudo house, looking sheepish while Kouryuu had a smug and pleased look on his face. Hisui made a fuss of course while his lover looked quizzically at his cousin. Kouryuu only shrugged then winked.

        After dinner, Kokyou pulled Kouryuu aside. "Your plan worked I see."

        "I told ya I’d get ‘im one of these days," the younger demon said smugly.

        "Just treat him right," Kokyou warned, "or you’ll not only have me to deal with but Hisui as well." The devil’s son then promptly began to pinch both of Kouryuu’s cheeks.

        "Oi! Stob id! Thad hurds!" protested his cousin.

 

~owari~

 


End file.
